I'm Secretly Glad I Hate You
by 000awesome000
Summary: -I hate this guys. Barely even know him, but I have already decided he's no good and I just flat out hate him. Things took a turn for te worst when it turns out I'd have to pretend to be his girlfriend. After a while I think it's safe to say that I'm secretly glad I hate him...- Auslly story set in the future. Can Ally handle pop star Austin Moon, an evil ex, and twins? Read enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Hi, my name is Ally Dawson. I am 23 years old and I am a single mom to twins- Andrea and Alex- who are 4 years old. Here is how my problems started:

I had an awesome best friend when I was younger- like 15 years old maybe. We even dated for a week. It so didn't work. We broke up and never saw each other again. Depressing, believe me, I know. I think about him every day. His name was Austin I think. Alex's middle name is Austin. I miss him, but had to move on. I dated a really great guy named Dallas, but he moved when we were 17.

Then there was Jake. He was tall and had brown hair with the most amazing green eyes. He was 19. He could make me laugh and smile and he always knew the right things to say. He was perfect, or so I thought. On my 19th birthday, he took things a little too far. He said he wanted to take me to a club. I was really hesitant about it, but he really wanted me to go, so I figured, why not? Bad decision. He made me drink and after a few, we didn't stop. Oh I regret it, but he just kept making me, and I am bad at saying no, especially to him. At midnight we finally went home. We were smart enough to walk, at least. We got into my apartment and collapsed on the couch together. Soon enough, we were on top of my bed, and well, you know what comes next...

I was getting sick a lot so my best friend, Trish, took care if me. It lasted way too long, so she gave me a test. Before I knew it, my twins were born. Before that happy day, I had broken up with Jake. I found out he was only using me. He dated me because if a dare. He tried to apologize, but I just couldn't get my self to forgive him. Alex and Andrea never met their dad, but I don't care.

My dad was so upset with my decisions, he wouldn't even talk to me. Try as I might, he would not listen to me. Thank god for Trish. I swear, I don't know what I would do without her. She helped me take care of my kids and even pay for the rent of my apartment. She has a different job everyday, but every cent helps.

Still, our little family was barely making it by- I could just afford rent and was struggling with food an all the other essentials.

On top of that, social security was going to take my kids away soon. They said I was too young. I had to prove them wrong. Trish said I could do it, I didn't believe in myself, but I had hope. I couldn't lose them.

And that's how my life started its downward spiral. Don't get me wrong, I love my kids, but this is exhausting! Trish said I should move on, like I did with that Austin kid way back when. I just couldn't. I hadn't dated since Jake. I mean, I still don't think I'm over that cute blond, who stole my heart when I was just 15. Was his name austin? I don't think I would recognize him if I saw him, but I had the feeling that he would be able to help me right now if I still had him...

Hi, my name is Austin Moon. I am 23 years old and I am a national superstar. But believe me, being famous isn't what everyone thinks it is. Sure, sometimes it can be a lot of fun, but other times, I just wish I had never met her. Here's how all the craziness started:

I was probably 15 at the time, younger when I first met her. I think her name was ally, but I can't tell you for sure. She was my best friend, we even dated for a week. Wow, it was the best week, but we broke up and never spoke again. Depressing, I know, and believe me I wish it had never happened. You have no idea how much I miss her, and I can't even remember her name. I really think it was Ally though.

She started my music career. She wrote songs and I sang them. We had 5. Those were the only good ones. After she left, I was signed by a big music company and they wrote my songs. I got to sing Ally's songs, but after those, my new ones were nothing the same. My fame skyrocketed and after that I was never alone. Paparazzi chased me everywhere and I swear, I could've punched all of them if it weren't for my best friend, Dez. He kept me grounded. And I thought he was the crazy one! Anyway, I wish I had ally back. My girlfriends today are terrible, all blonde supermodels. After Danielle, when I was 19, I couldn't date again, despite what the press wanted. She reminded me too much of that ally girl.

I wish I could see her again, even though I probably wouldn't recognize her if I saw her tomorrow. I have a feeling though, that if I still had her, she'd be able to help me...


	2. Meeting THE Austin Moon

**Meeting ****_the_**** Austin Moon**

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

"What, Andy?" That's what I called Andrea. I thought it was pretty cute.

"Me and Alex decided what we want for our birthday."

"You can tell me after you eat your cereal." I was late, as usual, scrambling to get the twins ready for school, and then go to work.

"We want a horsy, mommy! Andy wants a pony though," Alex said between mouthfuls of fruit loops.

"We can't decide, so whichever one you can get is good. Although a pony would be nicer." Andrea stated without stopping to chew her cereal.

"Chew your cereal please, and maybe I will think about it," Not a shot they were getting one. "Anything mommy would like?"

"Ummmm..." Alex stuttered, "Andrea, told you we should save this list for Santa. He brings the fun stuff." The toddler scanned their list again.

"Yeah, you are right. Mommy always picks boring stuff." Andrea moaned. At least they were getting along and eating properly.

"Hey I pick fun presents!" The kids shook their heads. "Fine, I won't get you presents this year. Aunt Trish can get you stuff instead." They liked this idea. "Come on! Time for school!" I picked them up out of their chairs, mid-mouthful, and I zipped up their jackets, before grabbing their lunch boxes and heading out into the chilly November air.

We jumped in the car as fast as we could. I think the kids noticed I was in a rush.

"Mommy, are we playing race car again today?"

"Yes, Alex. Hurry up and buckle so we can win!" I told them that I drive a race so means some days I have to drive in a race on the way to school. This made them speed up- they wanted mommy to win. Of course we always did, so they were happy once they got I school. We were almost at school, and we were going to be on time too. "Mommy, can you put on the radio?"

"Sure." I put on the music and some song I had never heard came on. Immediately, Alex and Andy started singing every word.

"What are you singing?" I said, amused by their singing.

"You don't know who this is?"Alex asked. "Duh! It's Austin Moon mommy!" Andrea said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh..." I said trying to sing along.

"It's okay, mom, we know you don't know the words." Andrea said. "We still love you."

I laughed again. Then all of a sudden, a huge limo crashed into our car. We spun around, but thankfully that was it. The kids screamed. "Okay, it's okay, guys! Just stay calm. Are you okay?" I unbuckled and screamed to the backseat. I didn't take my own advice and was panicking.

"Mommy! Now we won't win the race!" Okay, they were fine.

"It's okay! We can lose sometimes. Come on we have to get out and see what other race car hit us!" I said playing along.

We got out of the car and I hugged them so tight, glad to see they were okay. I picked up Alex, he was smaller, and grabbed Andy by the hand. I marched over to guy that hit us.

"What is wrong with you!?" I screamed at the guy in the other car, who was now getting out.

"I'm so sorry ma'am I-" I didn't let him finish.

"Don't call me ma'am I am only 23!"

"Then why do you have kids?"

"That's none of your business! What is your business is that you just crashed into me and my kids. You could've killed them!" I felt a little hand tap my leg. "What Andrea?" I said a little to forcefully.

"Umm... Why are you yelling at Austin Moon, Mommy?"

"Who's aust- oh wait, that's the guy on the radio?" I said pointing to the guy who crashed into us.

"Yup. That's me! The Austin Moon."

"How do you know what we listen to on the radio?" I yelled back at this Austin guy.

"Because, I am on every radio. I am an international superstar. Apparently your kids know that." The twins nodded proudly in agreement.

"You can't be mad at him, mommy. He's cool." Alex said to me.

"I don't care, Alex."

"Hey! Don't take it out on the kids! This is our problem not theirs."

"Actually, I'm the only one who's got a problem here! I can barely pay my rent and now I have to buy a new car! You don't have any problem, Mr. Superstar."

"Actually, ma'am-"

"Don't call me that!" I screamed.

"Sorry um, miss... Alex, what's your mommy's name?" Austin asked

"Ally!" Alex said. He thought it was so cool to be standing next to the Austin Moon. I wanted to leave.

"Ally..." He started. He seemed to be examining me. He shook it off. "Listen, ally, I have problems too. I am supposed to be at a CD signing at 10:30."

I glanced at my watch. It was only 9:17.

"Are you kidding me? My kids are supposed to be at school 17 minutes ago and I have work a half hour away at 9:30. You still have an hour! besides, your car doesn't even have a scratch, and if you had to, i bet you could buy yourself a whole new car, with jetpacks!" i screamed at him.

He was about to answer when a look of pure horror crossed his face. I swear it looked like he was dying or something. At the moment I was wishing he would. He picked up Andrea and starts talking to her, "hey Andrea, I heard you are a fan, huh?" He still looked petrified, but Andy was in her glory. "Yup! I know all your songs!" Since when? I thought she only watched Dora and Elmo!

"Cool! Well, do you want to help me out?" She nodded. "Oh thank goodness! We have to go someplace else though." With his spare hand he grabbed mine and we ran around to the back of the limo.

"Okay, Andrea- wait, can I call you Andy? That's my brothers name."

"Sure!" Andrea said. How did he know I called her that?

"Okay, Andy. Here's what we have to do... I am a race car driver and I'm in a race right now. I need to win! Do you think you can convince your mom to help too?" How did he know this too?

"My nephew plays race car too. It really works." Well that answered it.

"Mommy please! He's a racer like you!"

"Fine. what do you want?"

"See those people with the cameras?"

"Yeah I know who they are- paparazzi!"

"I was talking to the kids."

"Oh, continue then."

"We have to get past them as fast as we can so we can beat them in the race, except, they can't know that your mom isn't on the same team as me! She has to at least pretend to like me."

"Can we help mommy! Please!" Alex and Andrea pleaded, along with austin.

"Fine, lets go." Austin, still holding Andy, grabbed my hand again and plastered a smile on his face, encouraging me to do the same. _It's for the kids ally, you will make their day_. So I did and acted like we were best friends. We zoomed past the paparazzi.

"Yay! We won!" Austin screamed. "Thanks guys! Hey I'll see you later! You are the coolest fans ever. And thanks ally. Call me, so I can see you guys again." He handed me his phone number and Andrea, flashed us a smile and ran off with the cameras on his tail.

"Bye! Have fun!" The kids yelled. Austin glanced back and waved.

I got the kids to school. It took me an hour to explain to principal why we were late, but eventually she understood. I have the best boss, so he forgave me too, and still paid me the hours I missed.

The kids couldn't stop talking about our adventure all day. They were the coolest kids in their class, for sure. Me on the other hand, I was so confused. I had seen him before, for sure. But I don't know where. I shrugged it off and contemplated on whether or not to call him. I called Trish instead. That night, as I was tucking Andy and Alex into bed, they asked if they could call austin. I let them, knowing how happy it would make them. They talked for a whole half hour, and then handed it back to me. I really didn't want I talk to him, knowing how much trouble he caused me, but did to be polite. "Goodnight." I said. "G'nite ma'am." He said laughing into the phone. He hung up before he could hear my moan.

And that's how I met the Austin Moon.


	3. Deal or No Deal

**Deal or No Deal**

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Me and Alex decided what we want for our birthday!" Do we have to do this every morning?

"No, you can not have a horse. Or a pony and sure, give the list to Santa, I pick boring stuff, but don't worry, Aunt Trish already has your presents. Yes we are playing race car but you have to eat your breakfast first." We go over the same things every morning. It's like a breakfast ritual.

"Okay... But we have another question."

"Chew your eggs and then you can ask me."

"But it's important!"

"Yeah, mommy! We want to talk to your friend Austin!" Alex said between bites of breakfast. My phone started to ring. Speak of the devil.

"What do you want?"

"Well, good morning to you too sunshine! Hey are your kids there?"

"Why do you want to talk to them?"

"Whoa! Don't be so mean! I promised I'd call them again last night. They really are the cutest fans I've ever had."

"Don't you have something better to do? And i'm sure you have better fans than them. They are 4."

"What's with all the questions? Anyway, I really do like them. Most of my fans are crazy teenage girls way too young for me." I couldn't see him, but I could tell we wore a smirk on his face saying that."

"No. You can not speak to them. Not right now at least." I heard moans from both sides o the phone. "We have to get to school soon, but get this- we don't have a car! Wonder how that happened?" I paused to let it sink in. "So please call is later. Why did you even want to talk to us again anyway?"

Ignoring my last comment, he said, "oh! Even better! By ally!" And he hung up.

"Mommy! What did he say?"

"He said wanted to make sure that you ate your food and were ready to go to school so you were not late!" I started putting on their jackets and getting them ready when to door rang.

"Come in Trish! You know its open! Alex, go open the door for Aunt Trish!" I yelled. Alex ran as fast as he could with his little legs and just reached the doorknob to open it. "Austin!"

"Hey little buddy!" Oh great. Now I just let this guy into my house!

"Alex! I thought I told you not to talk to strangers!"

"He's not a stranger mommy! Remember him?"

" of course she remembers, little dude! How could she forget?"

"Yeah, how could i forget?" I said with little enthusiasm. "Austin!" Andy ran over and the trio started talking about who knows what. We were gonna be late again. I heard the door open.

"Hey, Trish! I should've known It wasn't of before! You never ring the doorbell!" I said greeting her.

"Okayyyyy... Whatever! Where are the kids?"

"Inside."

"Oh, I almost forgot! Guess who got a job Marty's car shop?"

"You did."

"Wow! You ate getting good at this game- wait... Ally why is austin moon in your kitchen."

"Him and my kids are new best friends."

"Well that explains so much, thanks." Trish said sarcastically.

"Your welcome!"

"Aunt Trish!" The kids yelled!

"Isn't this so cool! He's in my kitchen!" Andy whispered to Trish.

"I know! Wait till I tell my boss about this!"

"Hey! I guess you are Trish. I'm Austin, in case you didn't know."

"Of course I know! Who wouldn't?"

"Ummm... Your friend ally."

"Ally! How did you not know who this is?" I didn't answer.

"Austin, I never got an answer- why are you here?"

"Trish you have a job, right." Austin asked

"Yup. An average of 3 a day."

"Oh! Wait I know you! You were my sous chef for an hour! Anyway, you deserve to get to work! I'll take the kids." I was about to scream NO NO NO NO, but Trish was already out the door. "Thanks austin!" She yelled. "Yeahs thanks." I said, totally unenthusiastic.

"Let's go! Mommy too!" Said austin, grabbing their hands. " we are going to play race car in my car today!"

I followed them outside and into the limo. God, I hate this limo. Caused all my problems with the car and stuff. Austin was smart enough to bring booster seats. They were much newer than mine. We drove all the way to school, and the kids were so happy! At least that part was good. Austin got out of the car to bring them in, after I kissed them and have them big hugs.

"Bye mommy! Bye austin!" They yelled as they went inside. Austin got back in the limo and we started moving. We were going the opposite direction of my house.

"Where are we going?" I asked, angry to be stuck with this guy longer.

"Okay, ally. I need your help. And no, not for race car. Take a look at this." He said, switching on a TV. News stations popped up one after another that were showing pictures of austin and... ME?! There were pictures of us holding hands and running and talking and smiling and there were pictures of the kids too. Then austin tossed me some magazines with more pictures as headlines.

"They think we are dating." Is what he simply stated.

"What?! Can't to just tell them it was a misunderstanding?"

"It's not that easy ma'am." I let the name slide. We have bigger issues. "I need you to be my fake girlfriend."

"For how long exactly? A week."

"Well... More like 3 months. Maybe 4." We sat in an uncomfortable silence as I wondered what to do. I hated this guy! Why would I want to fake date him? I took out my phone and saw I had one new voicemail. I listened. It was the social security office. They said they were glad to see me dating again. They were strongly considering letting me keep my kids, now that I was looking to bring another guardian into their life. They had seen the magazines, I guess.

"Deal." I said and the limo door swung open, austin already starting to get out.

"It's about time! I would've kept this limo going until you said it!" He took my hand but instead of putting me on the ground. He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Don't want you running away ma'am. We got a lot to go over it you wanna be my girlfriend." He said laughing. We took care of our bigger issues, so now I could get mad at the nickname.

"Austin! Make it stop!" I was so busy screaming, I didn't even notice the new car that said "to ally, I am so sorry" on it. But that's okay, because I have to admit, I secretly was having fun with Austin even though I hate him. Wait until the kids hear about this one!

And that is how I became Austin Moons fake girlfriend.


	4. Fake Dating For Dummies

**Fake Dating For Dummies**

**_By Ally Dawson_**

If you are fake dating someone, you have to understand that it is NOT the same as actually dating someone. I learned this the hard way. So if you ever plan on fake dating, read this- it's for your own good. If not, read it any way because it could come in handy. Not to mention it is pretty entertaining. Follow these rules given to me by Austin. He never came out and said them, but I can read between the lines. Good luck...

**1. When you enter your fake boyfriends house for the first time, don't make the first thing you say "what happened to this place?"**

After the fiasco outside, austin dragged me into his house. The place was huge! And I mean HUGE! My apartment was like a shoebox compared to his place. I guess that's what fame does. The place was magnificent. He had a huge hallway going down the center with doors leading to several different rooms containing who knows what. If there is something I have learned so far, it's that with austin, anything can happen. There was a double staircase and a huge chandelier in the center. Directly at the end of the hallway was the kitchen with a dining room to the right and a living room to the left.

It was beautiful. I absolutely loved it. But for some reason, the first thing I said was, "What happened to this place?"

Stupid, stupid, ally. Why would I say that? Up until that point austin had a pleased look on his face, like he accomplished something and was proud of it. The happiness drained from his face when I said this. I felt like I had kicked a puppy or something.

"No, no, no, austin I-"

"You don't like it?"

"Of course I do I just..." I couldn't think of what else to say. Wow, another smart choice, ally. What are we at -300 points for ally, 0 for austin?

But I really had no idea what to say. I loved the place. Everything was white, but it looked like someone had come in and splattered paint all over the place. Believe me it was cool, I just wasn't expecting it from austin.

"Listen, I understand if you hate it, I just wanted you to like something about me so we could kinda get this whole fake thing to work."

"No, wait austin! I love it, I really do, it's just that I wasn't expecting it. I'm not good with first impressions." The smile returned to his face. Partially.

"You sure?"

"Positive! Believe me if I could do this to my apartment, I would. The kids would die if I told them they could splash paint around the house! My place isn't nearly as big as yours." Silence. "Did you do this yourself?"

"Yup! Me and Dez! Your place is cool. I'll tell you it gets pretty lonely in a place so big. That's why I have Dez."

He looked happy again. Well, at least I fixed that.

**2. Never ask your fake boyfriends best friend what he is doing, because, trust me, you don't wanna know.**

"I heard my name!" Shouted a red headed guy about my age from the top of the stairs.

"Yo! Dez! Get down here! You gotta meet my new friend!" Austin shouted back. Oh, so now we are friends. I see how it is. The guy, who I assumed was Dez, slid down the railing ad jumped in front of us.

"Hello, friend! Nice to meet you! I'm Dez, i guess you are ally. I heard a lot about you." I went to shake his hand but he hugged me instead. Jut like that, he walked off into the third door down the hall on the left.

"Follow me Alls. Wait can I call you that? I had a friend a long time ago named ally. That what I called her. I think." He mumbled the last part under his breath so I could barely hear it. I let it go.

"Sure. I had a friend named austin who used to call me that. What are the chances?" Haha. I laughed. At the time, I had a lot of things going on, so I never realized that this he was the same Austin.

"Yeah. Come here." We walked down the hall to the room next to the one Dez went into. As we were passing that room, I couldn't help but wonder what in the world he was doing.

"Dez, umm.. Can I ask what you may be doing?" Austin was shaking his head and trying to tell me no in all kinds of silent ways, but it was too late. I already asked and Dez was already pulling me into the room.

"This is my animal farm. Besides being Austin's full-time best friend and filmmaker, I dream of becoming a zoo owner. This is my mini zoo."

Dez showed me every animal and talked for days about each one. I bet he's done this to austin millions of times before because austin just leaned against the wall and mouthed every word Dez said. Remember, I hate this guy, but something about him in that moment made me like him. Just for the moment.

**3. Compromise is the best option. Always. Especially when your fake boyfriend wants to tell the world you are an alien.**

"Thanks for the tour, Dez! You will be a great zoo keeper one day!" I yelled exiting as quickly as possible without being impolite.

"Thank goodness we are out of there!" Austin sighed as we entered the next room. There was a table in the middle with comfy chairs on all sides. One wall was a full TV and another was a big chalkboard. I was so tempted to write on it, so I did. This resulted in a full out war between me and austin. We were writing and putting chalk handprints on each other. We even went into the closet and got mini marshmallows and started throwing them at each other. It was the most fun I had had in years. I so won, but austin disagreed.

"Fine! Compromise! We tied. Okay?"

"Fine," austin pouted, "but for the record, I won." Just let it go, ally.

"Whatever. Why are we here?" I still hated him for smashing my car.

"We need to come up with a story for the press. You know, to make this whole fake dating thing seem believable."

Here are the stories we came up with:

Austin- my car came out if nowhere. Dropped out of the sky. He was so confused and had no idea what was happening. He started talking to me and found out my car was a UFO and my kids and I were aliens. He was scared at first, but once he got over the fact we were from another planet, it was love at first sight.

Mine- exactly as it was, but with a slightly different ending. I was mad at him, but he was being nice to my kids, so I decided to forgive him. After I brought Alex and Andy to school, he still felt bad, so he took me to lunch. The end.

Final story- we were both not paying attention and accidentally crashed. When we got out of the car, we were both mad, but soon recognized who the other really was. We had met before and decided to forget the whole thing, just laugh it off. We took the kids to school and went to lunch- love at first sight. A good compromise, huh?

**4. When life hand you lemons, you make lemonade. So when your fake boyfriend hands you pancake mix, you make him pancakes.**

"All that story stuff is making me hungry. Lets eat!" Austin grabbed my hand and dragged me out if the room and into the kitchen next door.

"What do you feel like?" He asked, scanning the closets.

"I feel like a mess. I haven't slept in weeks. Thanks for asking." I replied.

"I meant, what do you feel like eating for lunch?" Oh yeah, this fake relationship was totally going to work. Note my sarcasm.

"Oh, whatever. Don't you have chefs who do this for you?"

"Yeah, but I hate making them work all the time, so I just pay them and give them almost everyday off." Well that makes no sense. He took out a box from the pantry and handed it to me.

"And what is this?"

"A box of pancake mix, can't you read?"

"Of course I can read! Why is it in my hands?"

"You are going to make us pancakes."

"I thought you said you don't like making other people work for you!"

"Those are innocent people. You Are my fake girlfriend. Isn't that what couples are suppose to do?"

"You know I still hate you right?"

"I never forgot." He gave me his puppy dog eyes. "Please, Alls!" He pleaded. This boy will be the death of me.

"Where is the measuring cup?"

**5. Your fake boyfriend is going to do, what your fake boyfriend wants to do. End I story.**

After we finished eating our pancakes, it was close to 2:00. I guess time flies even when you aren't having fun. Although if you were to ask me later, I would say I was having quite a bit if fun.

"Oh my gosh! I have to pick up Alex and Andrea!" I got up and ran to the other room my to get my purse, but austin stopped me in the doorway.

"Whoa! Slow down! I'll go get them. You deserve a break today! You did say it was your day off!" He was right. I didn't have work today and it would be so nice to have a break, but being me, I couldn't make him do that.

"No austin, it's fine. I'm used to it. Things change when you grow up! Besides, you are the popstar here."

"Yes, and your name is ally, and we are both 23 years old. We live in Miami and I like pancakes. Are we done naming things about each other? Stay here and let me get them." He wasn't giving up, so I did. The kids would like it, anyway, he was their idol. He ran out he door and hopped into his limo. He was pulling out if the driveway when he stuck his head out an yelled, "oh and ally! That's for you" he pointed to the new car.

"Me?" i was completely shocked.

"You are the only ally here!" And then he was gone.

I ran outside and checked out my new car. It was so nice, kinda like austin. I'm secretly glad he hit my car. Because if he hasn't, I wouldn't be here now. Oh man, it was going to be a long 3 months.

And that's how you survive being Austin Moons fake girlfriend.


	5. In Again, Out Again

**_A/N: I know that in the prologue, I wrote it as austin and ally POV but I think i like it better as just ally's. if anyone really wants a chapter from austin, just write it in a review please. Also, I wanted to say thank you to all my followers. I know it's not a lot, but it is to me. I am new to fanfiction-I have 3 stories: Auslly soundtrack (it was my first one, not very good), THIRTEEN ( a one-shot, so I would appreciate it if you could read it) and then this one (my favorite!) thanks again! And last thing- I wrote this, but it didn't save and i had to write it again, so that's why I haven't updated in a while. Sorry!_**

**In Again, Out Again**

Let me start by saying that trying to stay mad at someone who is just so darn great, is crazy hard. You want to stay mad at them because they possibly ruined your life, but then they go and act so perfect and you can't help but want to just be perfect with them. Not getting me? Just read this:

I don't know who looked more excited- austin or the kids- when they got back to the mansion. He picked them up over his shoulders, just like he did to me, and carried them inside. I could hear their laughs a mile away, so I went to the door to greet them. He put them down and went to change (who knows why?).

I decided to lay down the rules. FAST.

"No running around. No screaming. Do not touch anything. Listen to Mr. Austin. Don't-" and then I was cut off by Mr. Austin himself, sliding down the rails, yelling for them to "come on!". Essentially, he just went against everything I just told the kids _not_ to do.

Then, they were off. I decided to take advantage of my day off, so I went into our marshmallow fight room and plopped on the couch, turning on the tv in the process. Oh, it felt so nice to relax. For some reason, I trusted that my kids would behave. What was I thinking? It was as if all I had told them went in one ear, and out the other. They ran in one room, then out. Then into the next, and back out again.

"Alex! Andrea! What did I tell you?"

"Relax, Alls! I do this all the time." Austin said.

"Yeah I can tell." I spat back, but he didn't hear me because he was being pulled into the next room.

Then, my phone rang.

"Hello!"

"Hey ally! How was your day with the boy friend?" And then she made kissing noises. Trish. I was going to kill her later.

"Trish! Be quiet! It's fake!" I yelled.

"Yeah, that's what you think. Anything special happen?"

"He bought me a car. But that doesn't change the fact that I hate him."

"Awww! How romantic. Love-hate relationships can still work out."

"It's not romantic and its not a real relationship. Wait until you have a fake boyfriend."

"That will never happen. But come on, you wish he could be your real bf..."

"No. Not at all." Okay, maybe a little.

"Oh really? Who did you spend your whole day with?"

"Austin"

"Who are your kids with?"

"Austin"

"Who just bought you a new car?"

"Austin... Okay enough! I get it!" I guess she was right. Partially. I hated him one second, and had the best day ever the next. It was like the kids going in and out of those stupid doors. In again, out again.

"Wait how did you know where my kids were?"

"I know things, ally, I'm Trish!"

"Okay then..."

"Anyway, how was your day off?"

"Not horrible. How was your day at work?"

"Great! Oh, guess who got a jobs at star records?"

"You did- wait, hold on a sec- AUSTIN!" I yelled his name.

"Yeah Alls?"

"Before, you were talking about your record company thingy. What was the name?"

"Star records."

"Wait what? I can't hear you! star records?" I could barely hear over the noise they called "fun", but it was considerably quieter with Dez gone.

"Yup." He said, popping the p.

"Okay."

"That's austin recording thingy or whatever!" I said back to Trish.

"Oh yeah! How did I forget? Guess i will be seeing you more often."

"And why?"

"Because! Austin always brings his girlfriend-fake or not- to work with him. Oh wait- sorry that was my boss. COMING JIMMY! Bye ally!"

"Bye!" I hung up and decided to sit back down, ignoring her last comment. I was just about to open a bag of potato chips when I heard a little voice outside my door.

"Mr. Austin, can mommy play with us?" Alex asked.

"Of course! If she wants to."

"You should ask. She likes you better." Andy stated. No! Austin, don't tell them it's fake! That would crush them.

"But she LOVES you guys. She threw marshmallows at me today!" _Phew!_

"Awesome!" The kids yelled in unison. I laughed, a little too loudly. They walked in the room, hearing my laughter.

"Well, it looks like we have a spy..." Austin said, slyly.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! You guys are too cute!"

"So will you play mommy?" Alex asked.

"Yeah mommy! Play!"austin whined. I shot him a death glare. "I know what this calls for- a tickle fight!" And just like that I had all three of them tickling me till it started to hurt. We were all laughing like fools. Good thing there were no cameras-it was quite a sight!

"Fine you win!" I managed to get out between laughs.

"Yay!" They all shouted and brought me to the next room.

"So what exactly are we playing?" I asked austin.

"Honestly, I don't actually know. Just follow along."

We ran from room to room, laughing and having more fun in the next. We played with toys, sang songs, ran around and had Chinese food for dinner. By 9pm the kids were passed out on the couch.

"I guess that's my cue to go!" I said, not knowing whether to be happy, or sad about it.

"Let's go." He picked them up and put them in my new car. I drove home and he sat in the passenger seat.

"You ever get lonely in a house so big?" I asked him.

"All the time. But no one ever really knows."

"So is that why you were so eager to get the kids?"

"Pretty much. I never have anything to do anymore. I used to help write my own songs, but now other people do everything for me. I just show up places. So when there is something for me to do, I take advantage of it right away. You 3 are the best." Lost for words, I simply waited till the red light and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Thank you." I don't know what for, but it just fit.

"No, thank you. I needed that hug. Now go- green light." good thing there was no one behind us, because the light had been green for a whole, but I didn't wanna let go.

When we got home, we put the kids in bed and then It was a little awkward. What next?

"Can you guys come tomorrow? I had a lot of fun today."

"Are you just saying that?"

"No, I really do like you- um I mean you guys."

"I have work. Again. Ugh! I hate it!"

"What do you do?"

"I'm a waitress at a diner. Not my dream job."

"What do you wanna be?"

"I always wanted to write dogs, or be a music teacher, but I only went to college for one year."

"Oh, well then Saturday?"

"Perfect! Bye austin!"

"Bye ma'am!" At this point, I would've shot him another death glare, but he kissed me and I forgot all about that stupid name. It was just a kiss on the cheek, but I secretly liked it. I sighed as I laid down in bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" The kids shouted, just like they did each and every morning.

"I know you want a pony! And I pick the boring stuff!"

"No mommy! Mr. austin left you a note."

"We wanted to read it but Andy said that was mean." Alex said.

"Okay..." Well this was a surprise. My kids behaving and a note from austin?

I picked up the note and read:

Good morning Alls!

I woke up this morning to an empty house and I realized just how lonely I get. I missed you.

Anyway, I know you have work, so I talked to your boss and got you the day off. Dez is filling in. He could use a real job for a day. The kids are going to school and then Trish and jimmy are going to watch them at night, because I want to take you someplace special. Get ready! I'll pick you up at 9:30.

Oh, and tell the kids I will play tomorrow- I promise! I miss them too!

-Mr. Austin

And that's how I decided that it was way too hard to be mad at him, so i just have to face the fact that I was slowly falling for him.


	6. Do I Know You?

**Do I Know You?**

This I the story of how I re-met my best friend (and sort-of boyfriend):

After reading the note, I packed up the kids and asked Trish to bring them to school for me. I was way too excited, and I think Trish could tell, so she decided not to say any weird Trish-like comments. I kissed Alex and Andy goodbye and told them Austin's promise. They thought that they were so cool, and I am sure that's all they talked about all day! As soon as they left I hurried upstairs to get ready.

I had no idea where we were going, but I wanted to dress appropriately, so I texted austin. (Ally=bold Austin=italics)

**Hey austin! I got ur note... I missed u 2! Kids are so excited and so m I! Where r we going?**

_haha! but i can't Tell u... It's a surprise!_

_Okay- wear all black and a ski mask. Don't worry, I've got the body!_

**That so was not even close 2 funny.**

_Fine! I thought it was. Wear whatever u want._

**All right then. Bye!**

_C ya l8r ally-gator._

**Why can't I come up with cool nicknames like that?**

_Austin is good enough. Xoxo_

**Xoxo ;)**

I put down my phone and went to get dressed. I put on a pair of white jean shorts and a a red sequin top that had sleeves down to my elbows. I wore black boots and put in a black headband with a bow. I curled my hair and put on a little makeup. Lastly, I slung a white bag across my body. I don't know what they are really called- like it goes over one shoulder and the purse part hangs by the opposite side? Whatever... You get that I had a white purse.

I was putting on my jewelry when I realized that my purse had a hole in it- go figure. I think I had another one like it from a long time ago somewhere up in my closet. I dragged over the stool from my desk and climed on top. As I was bringing down the similar purse, something fell to the ground. I picked it up. It was my old brown leather book from when I was maybe 15. I filled up the pages pretty quickly, so I got a new one soon, which I still write in today- I don't have as much time as I used to. I felt the book and old memories came flooding back. 9:16- I had some time.

I sat down on my bed and began to read. So his name was austin! Oh I missed him. I thought I had finally gotten over him, with this new austin, but seeing all these journal entries brought all the old feelings back. I got to the last page:

_Me and austin started dating today! He is so sweet. I can't describe it- he's just so perfect. He even sang my song today. It was so cool. Oh there he is! We are going on our first date now!_

There was a picture beneath it. Guess who was staring right back at me? Mr. Austin himself. He was the same austin from years ago. How could this be possible? I looked at the picture and wished it would disappear. I closed my eyes, counted to 3 and then opened again. It was still there. I mean it made sense. He called me Alls, blonde hair, enjoys music, same age as me, and I still really liked him. The guy that I missed so much, turns out to be a guy that I say I hate but secretly like.

_Beep! Beep! I_ recognized the honk of the horn in Austin's limo. I decided to not ask austin about him being my old friend. Not yet at least. I'll wait for more evidence. Besides, I didn't want things to be awkward on our first fake date.

I threw the book into my new, old purse and ran outside, straight into his arms.

"I missed you way too much!" He shouted as he picked me up.

"I know me too! It wasn't normal." We got into the limo and sat down next to each other. Last night I decided that I didn't hate austin and I wanted to see if he liked me too. Trish thought it would be a good idea to start dating again. So, against my own wishes Trish said I should ask him today. I tried to do it as secretly as possible.

"That was some pretty great acting." I said, cooly, as we drove off. Awkward silence.

"Ummm... Ally, listen, about the whole fake dating thing, I-"

"Hold on! Shhhh! Listen..." I started listening to the radio, for some reason suddenly totally interested in this pop song.

"You've never heard this before, Alls? Oh wait- I forgot. You had no idea how I was." The song, I recognized as double take, one of Austin's first hits. The reason I knew this- because I wrote it. Remember what it said in my book before? This was the song. I was singing now. Then I was stopped because it had seemed that Austin's record company had decided to "update" my song with some auto tune and whatnot.

"Hey! I didn't write that!"

"You didnt write what?" Austin asked confused. Oh, crap. I have just given away my identity and told austin that yes, we knew each other 8 years ago and that I actually wrote this song. Guess I might as well come clean now. Problem was I don't know how to say it.

"Uhhhh..."

"You're ally!" He shouted.

"Yeah. Austin, umm, how do I put this. I found a picture in my book. It was me And you. No question about it. That when I realized that me and you were, like, best friends years ago and I was your songwriter. After we stopped talking I was crushed and tried to move on. I still remembered you but I wouldn't be able to recognize you. I missed you so much. The funny part was I couldn't remember your name. Alex's middle name is austin. I didn't realize it was you until this morning, or else I would've told you sooner. So... Hey." He stared in amazement the whole time. I Showed him the picture. He looked at it in amazement, studying it very carefully.

"What is my favorite food?" He asked, skeptically.

"Pancakes."

"Biggest fear?"

"Umbrellas"

"Middle name?"

"Monica." Haha!

"Oh man! I was secretly hoping you didn't know my middle name. He scratched his neck nervously. He used to always do that.

"It really is you!" I shouted an pulled him into a bone crushing hug. He returned it with the same, if not greater force. I thought we were going to suffocate. We let go, reluctantly.

"How did I not realize it was you? Oh Alls I missed you so much! I was crushed, inside and out, when we stopped talking- over what? A postcard? Dez said I had to move on for my career a I told him I did, but really, I remembered everything. Except for a few things. Just like you I would never be able to find you in a crowd, but I was 99 percent sure your name was ally. My niece's middle name is ally. No one knows why I picked it- just thought I liked the name."

"Whoa! That is so weird! The exact same thing happened to me! I think Alex only thinks you are so cool because its his middle name."

"He would think I was cool either way!"

"Really? Who says?"

"Umm... Well I have about 10 million and one fans, that last one being you." I sighed.

"Any way... I had convinced myself I was over you, so over you that here I am, with twins. So yeah, it was tough." I told him more about what happened with me and jake. He felt really bad and said what that guy did to me was horrible, even though he loves my kids to Death.

The rest of the car ride- or should I say "limo-ride" was spent with us catching up on personal life. Like what we missed the past 8 years. We laughed and talked and screamed like teenagers, but it was cool, jut like we were 15 again. We told each other about the weirdest things that no one else bothers remembering, like: what we ate for breakfast on the morning of graduation, what austin wore to his first concert, pairs of shoes we have had- you know, all the important stuff. My phone kept buzzing the whole time. It was either the social security office, the landlord (I haven't paid my rent in 2 months) or work. I ignored all the calls. I totally forgot about all of my other issues at the time because this moment was just so perfect. I had my best friend back, and that's all that mattered. The car stopped.

"Ready? We are here!" Austin said.

"I was born ready."

"You aren't funny either. Now get out." He said, trying to be serious, but failing miserably.

I guess I worried for nothing! This was not awkward at all. In fact, it made the situation better. Well that, and the fact that we, despite what most people think, we're standing on my favorite place- the boardwalk.

And that is how I met my best friend. Again.

A/N: sorry that its shorted than normal but I am pretty busy. I already had the next 2 chapters planned, which will be called "scaredy-cat, ally-cat" and "the return of Jake-Zilla" also, I see that most other aid third do this so, I figured I might as well: I do not own austin and ally. i apologize for and errors in advance. Thank you!


	7. Scaredy-cats and Ally-cats

**Scaredy-cats & Ally-cats**

"Come on, Alls! You can't go To a boardwalk and NOT go on the Ferris wheel!" Austin whined. since we arrived at the boardwalk that's all that he has wanted to do. I told him that I just didn't feel like going, or the line was too long. But the place was pretty empty and we have been on almost every other ride at least once. The truth was, I'm deathly afraid of heights. So if that wasn't enough, now you want me to get in a little box that swings and rotates in a circle, all while dangling over the ocean. Not a shot you are getting me on. "Please! Please! Please!"

"No austin... Lets go play some games."

"Fine, but before we Leave I am getting in that thing if its the last thing you do." Our "date" was going really well. The paparazzi wasn't so crazy, but I could feel it coming at any second. After we had found out about the whole "old best friends" thing, we kinda decided to start over as friends, and frankly we forgot to make it look as if we were a couple.

It wasn't until a little girl walked up to me and said, "are you gonna kiss mr. Austin?" Looks like my kids nickname for him was catching on. I replied, "oh, sweetie! Not now! We are going on the roller coaster." I explained to austin and the acting began, although it wasn't as horrible as I remember it being before.

We reached the games pier and I took out a dollar.

"We are playing this one." I said, pointing to the one where you have to shoot the water into the clowns mouth to blow up the ballon.

"Okay, you are going down!" He teased.

"No way, I am so good at this! They call me the balloon champ!"

"Alright, but I warned you!" I handed the worker my dollar and Austin's we went over to the water guns. My ballon was red, his yellow. The buzzer sounded and we started shooting. Before I knew it, Austin's balloon popped ad mine was barely halfway full. So much for champ.

"Haha! I win! Who's the champ now?" He laughed. I pouted. And then I punched. In the arm.

"Aww! Alls! Come on, I'll get you a prize! I'll take that one." And he pointed to a stuffed animal on the wall. The man handed it to him and then austin gave it to me.

"Look! It's an kitty cat, for my ally-cat! He said and he wrapped his arm around me.

"It was a nice thought, but I hate cats, and that nickname... And possibly you."

"I don't even know why I still bother with you. Come on you know you love me!"

"Yeah, yeah. I love you austin!"

"Love ya too!" By now the paparazzi was literally in our face, like right on top if us. Couldn't they try to be a little discreet about it?

Just in case you didn't know I have horrible stage fright. It's terrible. It is taking all I have to not start chewing my hair right now and run away. Austin is so cool with the cameras, like its no big deal that they follow him everywhere.

He kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand. I really need to work on my acting.

"Can we play another game. I can so beat you this time."

"Never gonna happen but sure."

"And just for the record, I like puppies and pickles. As ducks are cool too." I leaned my head on his shoulder. I'm getting pretty good at this.

We played the game where you have to get the frogs onto the lily pads. And no surprise, austin won. Again. He got me a puppy stuffed animal.

"His name is pickles. I get to keep the cat now. And it's name is still ally-cat." He sad handing me the dog.

"Yay!" I squealed hugging the puppy and then hugged austin. "You are the best."

"I know."

"Can we get a real puppy?"

"If you go on the Ferris wheel, maybe I will think about it..." He said. Oh great! Now I had to go on. I was just trying to come up with another excuse when I saw a mob of flashing cameras come barreling towards us.

"Do you see that too?" He said.

"Oh, yeah." And with out thinking I grabbed him by the arms an d dragged him onto the line for the Ferris wheel. If this was the only way to escape those beasts, I was going to have to suck it up.

"Yes!" Austin shouted as we climbed into the ride. I gripped onto the railings.

"Uh, austin..."

"Alls you will be fine! You used to love these!" No I didn't. "Here, sit next to me." He patted the seat beside him. Currently I was sitting across.

"But then the car will tip and-"

"Ally the thing is not going to break and drop us into our doom. It's safe. Come on."

I switched seats right before we started to move again. He wrapped his arm around me and squeezed it. I could tell he wasnt doing it for cameras, he was really trying to make me feel better. I grabbed his free hand and held it tight as we neared the top.

"See, it's not so bad!"

"Oh my god! Austin! Why did it stop? Did it break? oh no!" I panicked, to say the least.

"Calm down! It's supposed to stop to let other people on."

"But we are all the way at the top!"

"That's the fun part! Look"

Against my better judgement, We looked over the side of the thing, and saw the crowds of people playing on the boardwalk and trying to get pictures of us. Without letting go of me, he scooted over so that everyone on the pier could see both of us.

"Come on, lets give them a good picture."

We waved and then stuck our tongues out. Then laughed like crazy.

"That is going to make a great front page."

"Yeah! Honestly, I don't know what I was so scared about! This is fun!"

When the ride was over we got out and had a small lunch. Then austin took me to some hidden theater. It seemed abandoned and haunted, by the looks of it, but I trusted him. We got inside and it was anything but abandoned.

All the walls were covered in lights. It looked like stars. There was a piano I. The middle an a guitar next to it.

"Austin! This is amazing!"

"Glad you like it. Lets go!" He dragged me to the piano an we sat down on the bench. Pretty close. But that's okay, because it didn't feel weird at all.

We sat there for what felt like day, but was really only hours. We played a few songs, laughed a lot, talked and even wrote austin a new song, called "the way that you do". It was so good. We played it.

"That was awesome Alls!"

"Thanks! I miss writing songs."

"Umm, ally?"

"Yeah?"

"Dez called before and he really liked doing your job. Don't ask why, trust me you don't wanna know. Anyway, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to give him your job and you could work as my songwriter. It's a job you like and you get more money. And don't forget, more time with the amazing me!"

"Austin, I love to but I only went to college for a year! I don't know if I am technically qualified" I was really touched by his offer and wanted to say yes right away, by it was true, when the twins were born I dropped out of college to get a job ad raise them.

"That doesn't matter! You wrote my first songs when we were still in high school! An if you want I could get you back into college!"

"But I- oh what an I saying? of course! But no need for the college thing."

"Yes!" I hugged him tight.

"I'll call Dez!" He said. "And then we are going to tell jimmy. And Trish, she is there too. She is my new manager!"

"Awesome! Oh and then we have to get Alex and Andy."

"Oh my gosh! How did I forget about my little princess and little rockstar!"

"Thank you austin, for everything."

"No problem." He said, as we started waking out of the place. "And just so I know, which one is better- ma'am or ally-cat?"

"Neither!" I said, and the argument continued all the way home. I now have about 10,000 new nickname. Oh well.

And that is how this scaredy-cat over came her fear and became Austin's songwriting ally-cat.


	8. The return of Jake-Zilla

**The Return of Jake-Zilla**

It is now 5:00 and I am humming the tune of Austin's latest song, which I just so happened to write only 3 hours ago. I tapped along to his voice as he sang his heart out:

_"You're off the charts! You're number one! You got the fire so keep burning it up!"_

Trish was dancing around the room with the twins, singing horribly. But it was cute.

Dez just got back from "the most awesomest day at work EV-ER!"

"Austin! How come you never sing the way you just did?" Jimmy Star, head of Star Records (and my new boss) asked.

"I don't know. I guess this song's just different." I smiled. I felt important. Needed. Special. Loved. And that all that happiness was about to come crashing down…

I had only remembered this as I was dragging my kids out of the doors of Star Records and into the car. It just dawned on me that I was about to come face to face with my biggest fear today. And you are probably thinking I'm crazy because you thought that my biggest fear was my stage fright or heights. Well, no, its not. But I could never admit it to anyone.

My biggest fear was my ex-boyfriend, and my kids' father, Jake.

I checked the calendar on my phone again to be sure. Yup, today was really November 17th. 7 years since I met him. 7 years since he asked me out. 7 years since I said yes. But only 1 year since I saw him last. Because each and every year since we broke up he rings my doorbell at exactly 7:00, the time he picked me up for our first date, and we talk about absolutely nothing. Sometimes he asks about his kids, others he doesn't. I mean the kids have only met him 2 times (on their birthday) and I expected to keep it that way.

I called austin. Yeah, I know, i just left him, but I needed him. Needed him to watch the kids while me and jake had our talk. I was buckling my kids into the car while the phone rang. Once. Twice.

"Hellooooo!"

"Austin! Can you come over tonight?"

"You aren't sick of me yet?"

"I've been done with you since the Ferris wheel incident, but it's kinda... Can you just come for a little?" He laughed.

"Sure Alls! No problem. Be there in a flash!" And he hung up.

When we got home, austin was there, just as he said- leaning against the door, humming with a stupid grin on his face, waiting for us to let us in.

"Mr. Austin!" Alex and Andrea screamed as they ran towards him. Oh right, I forgot to tell them he was coming.

"These two never get sick of me like someone else I know..."

"Oh be quiet! Move so I can open the door" I said jamming the key into the lock. We got inside and I started to make dinner. It was pretty delicious, if I do say so myself. We played a few board games and were just curling up on the couch getting ready to watch Finding Nemo. Me and austin were in the middle with Andrea on Austin's lap and Alex on mine. We were wrapped up in a blanket at the beginning, but right about now, we ended up under it completely, hiding from the sharks.

_Ding Dong! _I looked at the clock. It's time. Oh no! I never told austin why he had to come. It'll have to wait.

I leaned over an whispered, "austin! Watch the kids for me! Close the door and DO NOT for any reason, come out. Understand?" I didn't wait for an answer. I shut the door to the living room and i ran out to greet jake.

"Hey, ally!"

"Hi jake."

"Can I come in?"

"Do you even have to ask? We do the same thing every year."

"I know! I'm just trying to be polite."

"I'm sorry. Uh... So..." Well this was awkward.

"So... Ummm... How's the weather around here?"

"Really? It's not like you live in Alaska! You live in Miami too!"

"Well I'm sorry for trying to be polite this whole time! Just trying to make conversation."

"Why do we have to do this?"

"Hey! You said it yourself! We do the same thing every year. Fighting comes last."

"Right! So how is your new job?" Trish told me about it.

"Great, but it leaves me exhausted every day!" He's and accountant. A little longer hours than when you work the drive thru at McDonald's. what did I ever see in him? "I heard someone else has a new job too!"

"Yeah. And I only got stuck with one year of college!"

"Looks like someone got lucky!"

"You're pretty lucky too. I can get off of work on the day of your wedding so I can come. With the kids of course. The only problem is I can't exactly afford a new dress, so..."

"Oh I'm so glad you guys can come! Cassidy is going to flip when i tell her tonight. thats all shes been asking 'did ally call you? Did she call yet? Can she come?' Oh my... And don't worry about it. Cassidy is paying for all the bridesmaid dresses. And we'll buy the kids' outfits too." Cassidy is my best friend besides Trish. She introduced me to jake. She's getting married to him now. The invitation said I could bring my kids and a boyfriend, but it seems like jake is avoiding the subject.

"The kids will be excited. It's their first wedding."

"Speaking of the kids..." And then there they were, the both of them, running in singing "just keep swimming".

"Mommy! Is this that guy you don't like?" Andrea screamed.

"Umm... Austin!" I yelled as he ran in.

"Sorry Alls! But they tied me up in the blanket and ran out." He said Between gasps.

"So this must be mr. Austin." Jake said.

"Hey that's what I call him!" Alex yelled.

"Uhh yeah that's him... My austin." I said awkwardly wrapping my arm around him but he's way too tall so the attempt to make us look like a couple failed miserably.

"Yeah... Such a cute couple. Look you aren't fooling me! You are so faking this."

"What no way!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah? It doesn't add up! Why would an international star like austin ever want to date you?"

"You dated me!"

"Well that was different and you know it!" I thought back to my nineteenth birthday. And the day the kids were born. Trish and Cassidy telling me about his secret. I remembered how I cried.

"Actually, you are right. It was different because our relationship ended with kids whose names you don't even know!" _**Burned.**_

"Nice one Alls!" Austin said as he hi-fived me.

"I know their names! Amanda and Xavier!"

"No! It's Andrea and Alex! Even I know that and I met them less than a week ago!" Austin said.

"I don't care!"

"You should they are your kids!" I yelled.

"We aren't talking about them we are talking about you and austin! I bet you two haven't even kissed. I remember kissing you on_ our f_irst date."

"Well we have kissed!" I lied.

"I don't believe you."

"We'll we have!" And then the last thing I expected to happen happened. Austin kissed me. Hard. It was sweet and passionate and I felt all those stupid fireworks and butterflies and sparks and whatever. It was like a scene from a movie. I had my arms around his neck and his were around my waist. For a few seconds, because we realized the kids were still there and so he took one arm and covered their eyes. I laughed through the kiss but never broke it. I had my eyes closed, but boy would I kill to see jake's face. Then I heard a very interesting conversation:

"Ummm excuse me, but who are you?" Alex asked jake.

"Alex! Mommy said not to talk to strangers!" Andrea said.

"Oh no, sweetie! I'm your daddy!"

"Oh yeah I remember you! But we don't need a daddy! Mommy and austin are good enough!" Alex said.

"Yup! You can leave daddy! Bye!" Andrea said. Oh, you gotta love my kids. Not shy at all. Definitely take after their dad in that area, that's for sure.

"Okay I'm going. But at the rate those two are going, I see a step-daddy In your future." Jake said and I heard the door open and slam shut. Then the kids giggled and ran back to watch the movie.

Oh yeah! Did I mention the whole time this was happening, me and austin were still kissing?

And that is how I had the most amazing first kiss on the best worst day of the year.


	9. Those Three Stupid Words

**Those Three Stupid Words**

Sometimes, I think my brain disappears. Like, it flies away to some magical land when I need it the most, and when I don't really need it, it shows up and makes me think too much.

For example, last night, the four of us fell asleep on the couch. At like, 2 am, we woke up and carried the kids to their beds. I asked Austin if he just wanted to stay over for the night, because you know it was the middle of the night. But my mind decided to show up and I started rambling on and on and on.

"It's okay Alls, if you just want me to leave, you could've said so!" he started to head down the stairs and out the door. Luckily, I grabbed him before he could leave.

"No please don't leave! I'm a little stupid sometimes and things come out of my mouth the wrong way, I meant I really want you to stay but like ya know I just, didn't know if you wanted to and I was confused about that kiss and you don't know how much I want to kiss you right now actually…" if I could, I would go and hide in a closet somewhere. What was wrong with me?

"you wanna kiss me?"

"uhh.. yeah?"

"good, I was hoping you would say that" and with that he picked me up over his shoulder, just like he did when I went to his house the first time and he carried me all the way up the stairs and into my bedroom. I giggled and screamed the whole way up, forgetting how late it was and the fact that my kids were sleeping right across the hallway.

When we reached my room, I asked, "okay can I kiss you now?"

"One second..." He shut the door and flopped on the bed, patting the spot net to him to tell me to do the same. And I did.

"Now." He said, and I kissed him better than the first time. It was more passionate, really deep, and somehow, my body ended up on top of them. But I can assure you, that's all we did- just lay there an kids, because I don't think I was ready to go any further, not yet. We parted for a quick second and he whispered, "now aren't you glad I stayed?"

"Yes, mr. Austin."

"Nite Alls."

"Goodnight." And I kissed him again.

The rest of the night was history.

i woke up around 9 o'clock the next morning, which was late for me. Apparently, not for austin. It was a big project trying to wake him up. Pancakes is what finally did it.

"Hey austin, look what I made..." I held the plate of pancakes up to his nose, and he woke up.

"PANCAKES!" He yelled and hugged me really tight! "You are the best girlfriend ever!"

I smiled an said thanks but on the inside my mind was racing, full of thoughts and questions based upon his last statement. _Girlfriend... _Was this whole thing real yet? THere goes my mind again, never minding its own business. I shook it off and went to wake up the kids.

"Wait, ally! Can I wake them up?" Austin asked.

"Sure." I said, and walked downstairs to finish making breakfast. When the three kids (yes that includes austin) finally came down the stairs, they were talking about their , they were only a week apart.

We ate breakfast and it felt like we were a real family. It was nice. _too nice _We were just about finished when Austin's phone rang.

"Oh, I don't mean to be rude, but it's jimmy- I gotta take this."

"No problem, go ahead, we'll be cleaning up." Austin laughed as the kids moaned and he walked into the living room.

"Let's go! Put your dishes in the sink!" I ordered the kids. I loved to tease them like this. "If you don't do it fast I will make you wash them too!" I laughed and then they hurried over to the sink, Alex tripping in the process, getting syrup and half eaten pancakes all over the floor. He fell hard and started to cry, but I couldn't help but laugh at how adorable the whole scene was. I picked him up.

"Shhhh... Alex don't cry! You know I don't like when you cry because when you cry, i cry." I started to fake cry, which made him smile.

"Why is my shirt so sticky? Oh no! Ewww!" I gasped, jokingly.

"Alex, you got syrup on mommy's shirt!" Andrea yelled and we all started laughing. These were the moments I liked being a mom.

"Okay, Alex, you all better?" He nodded.

"Good. Now you can wash the syrup off the floor!" I tossed the twins a sponge and it turned Ito a soap war.

"Hey! You're having fun without me?" Austin entered the kitchen. I threw a cup of water at him.

"Yay! Mommy!" Andrea cheered.

"So that's how you wanna play, miss Dawson. Okay, boys versus girls. Lets do this Alex!" Austin said.

"Just be warned, I am deadly with cleaning supplies" I said.

"She is! She even makes me wash the toilet! It stinks." Andrea whined. An then the war began. When we ran out of water to throw and soap to splash, and we were all drenched, we called the war to an end.

"Okay, I am officially so late and so dead because I don't look so great. Ally I gotta go to LA for a few days to do a talk show that was supposed to be next week but got rescheduled to tomorrow. I talked to Jimmie, but I can't bring you guys. I'll see you Monday?" Austin said grabbing his jacket.

"Yup. Have fun." I said and the kids hugged him goodbye.

"Kids, go upstairs and get changed, I be up in a minute." The twins ran upstairs singing "mommy and austin sitting in a tree" I glared at them and then turned back to austin in the doorway.

"I'll miss you." I said.

"Me too, and I know we were supposed to go on a date today, but I'll reschedule for Monday. And don't forget to watch my show tomorrow at 7."

"Okay. Bye austin. I love you- I mean I love your... Hair!?" Shit. I almost said I loved him. So now when I need my brain, it disappears. Great.

"My hair? Yeah because I'm sure it looks so great soaked in water, syrup an soap."

"It's quite a look."

"By Alls!" He said, kissing me on the forehead, laughing and walking out the door. I was waving and almost about to shut the door when I heard him call "oh and ally? I love you too." I smiled and when I closed the door I slid down to the floor. He said he loved me, just like I half did. I swear, this boy will be the death of me. The kids were at the edge if the steps, singing again. I giggled.

"Let's go! Upstairs and in the shower!" I ordered ad the ran away.

The night went by fast ad before I knew it, I was sitting in the couch Sunday night at seven watching Austin's show. He was great. So good with the cameras. Right before the show was over, the host reached a topic I was hoping they would avoid- me.

Austin was so sweet about it. I mean, no one has ever said so many nice things about me and i was really touched.

"Wow, austin, you seem to really love this ally girl and her kids, but we found something you may want to see." The host says.

"What?" Austin asked.

"Look at this."_ Look at this_... My new 3 least favorite words, worse than the ones from before- I love you._ Look at this_... Why? Because two images showed up on the screen: one of me, and one of austin, but separate. Austin was holding hands with another girl and i was talking to a guy who was holding and engagement ring. I can't really blame this one on my stupid mind.

And that's how I confessed my love for austin and then possibly had the whole thing ruined because of a talk show.


	10. Like Eating Airplane Food

**Like eating airplane food**

Oh. My. God. I stared up at the screen and the host smiled warmly at me.

"So, Austin? Which one are you going to choose?"

"Hold on a sec! You need to let me explain." I pleaded. I wasn't cheating on ally. I would never do that. Ever. I hate paparazzi. They should get a life." The host nodded for me to go on.

"That picture, it's taken out of context! I'm not dating her, she's just an old friend ad I was holding her hand because we were running through a busy street and I didn't want to lose her."

"And who might this girl be?"

"Her name is Brooke. We went to high school together. She moved to California to go to college, so when I got here last night, I decided to visit her."

"That's quite a well planned out backup story, mr. Moon" it felt weird being called that... I liked when Alex called me mr. Austin instead. "We know you are the type of guy who doesn't just stick to one girl and not have any action."

"See! I knew it! All of you reporters and photographers are just looking for action. You want a story? Well I will give you one: once upon a time I met a girl and I fell in love. She wasn't like the other girls, she actually hated me at first for crashing Into her car, but when we got to know each other, I couldn't stand to be separated from her for more than like 5 minutes! I dated all those other girls and seemed like a player not because I was mean and dumb, but because none of them ever really liked me. Ally makes up for all of those girls and more, and I would never ever ever cheat on her."

The host looked lost for words and there was a TelePrompTer.

"Is that the end of the show?" I asked

The host nodded

"Thank you, everyone! Have a wonderful night." And then the buzzer sounded. We were off air. I was furious on the inside but not showing it because that's just the kind of guy I am. This stupid show could've ruined the only good relationship I have ever had. I ran to my dressing room, grabbed my things ad ran out of the studio. I jumped into a cab and called jimmy first to let him know where I was going. I was supposed to leave tomorrow but I can't waste anymore time. He understood and laughed. Then said something about "a crazy boy in love". After that, I spent the rest of the cab ride to the airport calling and texting ally. She wouldn't answer. No no no no no! Please ally! You have to forgive me! I handed the guy a $50 bill and ran through the doors of the airport.

When I got to the ticket desk I was out of breath, but had time to catch it because the line was so long. I called ally again. And then Dez and Trish. They couldn't get her either. After 20 minutes of waiting, I reached the front of the line.

"Hello, sir. Welcome to LA Airlines. How may I help you?" An employee named "Jamaica" asked. I love Jamaica, it's really nice there an I had an awesome time performing there, but that seemed like and odd name.

"Hi. When is your next flight to Miami?" I asked.

"Are you austin moon?" Jamaica asked.

"Yes."

"Weren't you on a tv show literally 2 seconds ago?"

"Yes, I was but I really need a flight home as fast as possible please. The paparazzi screwed up again and my girlfriend won't pick up her phone."

"Oh yeah! I saw those pictures! That's horrible! I know you would never do that. Maybe to your old girls but you seem to really love ally." I smiled at the thought of ally. My ally. at least I hoped my ally.

"Thanks for understanding. Do you have a flight?" Jamaica scanned the computer screen.

"You are in luck, austin. We he a flight leaving at 9:00. If you hurry up I can get you through security quick enough."

"Thank you so much Jamaica!" I handed her a $20 tip and ran to security. She was yelling at me about the money.

"Keep it!" I yelled and took off.

I sat in the waiting area after torturous security. I texted ally again:

_Hey Alls. It's me. Again. I know you are probably mad t me and have every right to, but please believe me- that picture was not true! I don't think that picture of you was true, because I know you would never get a ring like that! ;) I love you so much... Please forgive me! Or just text me back so I know you are okay. I'm getting on a plane now. Should be back at Miami airport at 3 am. Xoxo austin_

I sighed as I got up out of my chair an loaded the plane. Only 6 hours until I either get ally back, or lose her forever.

I grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it. What was wrong with me? I had ended up on national tv and people think I am engaged to jay?

_**It was Saturday night ad I don't feel like cooking, so I took the kids out to eat. On y way there, the kids dialed Dez, so I had to explain where we were king an I ended up letting him come to dinner too. We went to P.F. Changs in the mall, and next door was a jewelry store. I spotted my best friend from college, Jay. **_

_**"Dez, can you watch the kids for a minute? I just wanna say hi to my friend." **_

_**"Sure, ally-gator." I ran off the the jewelry store where Jay was peering into a window.**_

_**"Jayyyy." I said dragging out the y. He turned around and smiled so big.**_

_**"Alyyyyyy." He said mimicking me- it was out own inside joke. I couldn't hold it in any longer an I hugged him really tight.**_

_**"Oh my gosh, jay! It's been so long! How are you?"**_

_**"Doing great! How about yourself? I missed you al!"**_

_**"I missed you too! I'm fine, exhausted, but fine." **_

_**"How are the kids?"**_

_**"Crazy as usual. You wanna see them?"**_

_**"You know that's a silly question." I laughed and called Dez and the twins over.**_

_**"Hey guys, you remember mr. Jay?" I asked.**_

_**"No." Dez answered.**_

_**"I was talking to the kids."**_

_**"Right."**_

_**"Of course we remember him mommy!" Alex said and Andrea hugged him, but not for long cause jay picked both of them up.**_

_**"How are my favorite little monsters?" Jay said and all 5 of us giggled. He put them down and the ran over to the toy hop next door.**_

_**"Dez, could you-" **_

_**"Already in it ally." And he followed after them.**_

_**"So hat brigs you here this fine evening miss Dawson?" Jay asked.**_

_**"More like what brings you here. A jewelry store?"**_

_**"I'm going to propose to Jess." I screamed in delight.**_

_**"Yay! Oh my little jay! Growing up so fast!"**_

_**"Yeah yeah. Save it you mush ball." I hugged him.**_

_**"So... How are you gonna do it. Which ring?"**_

_**"We are lingo New York next week a I am going to take her to the middle if Times Square a one of the billboards is going to light up with the question."**_

_**"How did I not guess? Which ring?"**_

_**"I love this one but I can't exactly afford it." He said, pointing to a ring with crystals all across the band and a big diamond heart in the center. It was beautiful.**_

_**"Wow, jay she will live that! I can help pay."**_

_**"I can't make you do that!"**_

_**"Yes you can! I am our best friend. Besides, that is the perfect ring for her!"**_

_**"But that is a lot of money to ask for."**_

_**"I've got it."**_

_**"Oh right, I forgot about you being the popstar's girl of the week."**_

_**"Hey he's perfect. And he wouldn't mind if I bought you the ring." I asked the lady behind the counter to show it to us. I slipped it on my finger.**_

_**"Come in, jay. That is beautiful. You can't say no to this." **_

_**"Fine I'll let you pay."**_

_**"Yay!" I hugged him and the paparazzi snapped a picture of it, me with the ring still on, without anyone knowing.**_

_**"Hey take a look at all the rings because youll be wearing one soon enough. That austin could afford a ring for each day I the week if he wanted too." I playfully slapped him.**_

_**"Shut up and let me buy the ring."**_

I can't believe what I did. Austin probably Hates me right now, but only said those things on the tv because he had to.

I started crying because of the mess we had made. It looked like we both cheated on each other. It will be so awkward when he gets home. I laid on the couch and fell asleep.

I woke up at 1 am. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't, so I got up ad went to the kitchen. I saw my phone on the counter. 8 new voicemails 25 missed calls 14 new texts. Austin. I feel so horrible now. I grabbed my phone, a bottle of water and plopped on the couch again. I turned on the tv to find recaps of the previous show. I looked at the picture more closely. That girl was Brooke! She was really just a friend. I am the worst girlfriend ever. I listened to all the voicemails an read all the texts.

Me, being stupid me, didn't call austin, just called Dez ad asked him to come over and watch the kids. I cleaned up and as soon as Dez got there I was out of the house and making my way to the airport.

The place was like a ghost town, I had never seen it so empty- ever. Oh right, it was 1:30 am. I made my way to the gate where Austin's plane would land. At first, they wouldn't let me in, but after explaining who I was, I was allowed in.

I sighed and sat in a very uncomfortable chair. I know this whole thing is crazy. He could totally hate me now ad never want to see me again. Loosing him would be like having to eat airplane food everyday. Speaking if food, I was starving. I searched for something to eat and ended up with a melted Hershey bar. I waited 2 hours and finally, I spotted that bling hair and signature smile.

"Austin!" I screamed.

"Ally!" He shouted back.

I don't care that it was 3am and we were in an airport. I leaped into his arms and hugged him soooo tight. He picked me up and spun me around. As he set me down, he kissed me hard. It was passionate and sweet and magical an perfect. We pulled apart too soon and I whispered, "don't you ever leave me again. I missed you too much and if I'm around, I'll beat those reporters up next time."

"You're not mad." Said a confused austin.

"Not at all. I was at first. Actually I was more mad at myself for messing up with the whole engagement thing. But I know brook and she would never go out with you knowing you were already dying someone."

"Im so glad to be back." He said and he kissed me again. It was sweeter this time, but just as good. He picked me up and we started to walk.

"So... Airplane food? That was the best you could come up with?"

"It's terrible! All I found here was a melted Hersey bar! If I lost you, it would be worse."

"Okay Alls. So you hungry for some airplane food?"

"No way! We can I to Wendy's it's open 24 hours!"

"Oh come one! The food can't be that bad!"

"It is. Trust me."

"Fine lets go."

And that is how I sat in an airport at 2:00 am eating a gross Hershey bar all because of a boy and 2 stupid pictures.


	11. A Party Without Daddy

**A Party Without Daddy**

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes! Come on Alls! You can't do this to your kids!" Austin whined.

"I can do whatever I want to, I am their mother. Those things are a disgrace! They turn their brains into mush."

"It's an iPod touch."

"So? It's terrible and I am not buying it for my 4year old kids." I declared.

"Actually, they are 5 today, and you are right, I am buying them!" Ugh! I swear, this boy...

"You know what I mean!"

"No I don't! Come on, everyone has one Alls, your kids will be the only ones without it!"

"Do I look like I care?" Austin nodded. Seriously? "Well I don't, actually. I live in a world where technology is not necessary to establish ones social ranking."

"Number one- what world do you live in, and number 2- what language are you speaking."

"I live in ally-land, a perfect world."

"Yeah it's only perfect because I'm here." Austin interrupted.

"Ignoring the last comment. And I speak English, look it up buddy."

"I can look it up... On my smartphone... Which you do not have... You are so behind in the world of what is cool and what's not! We are buying those for Alex and Andrea." No.

This fight started the moment we entered the store. After we got something to eat, I realized that I had gotten caught up in all the confusion with my car and austin and whatnot and I forgot to get anything for Alex and Andreas birthday party. It was their birthday today! We got on the topic of gifts and austin wasn't too thrilled with mine (advanced spelling workbooks) so he wanted to get something else. Considering my kids usually hate the stuff I get them (remember? I get the boring stuff?) I was open to most ideas from mr. Moon. Except the iPod touch.

"Awww! Look at the two love birds! Fighting like a married couple already. I hope me and jake aren't like that!" I heard a very familiar voice and turned around, beaming.

"Cassidy!" I shouted as I hugged her.

"Ally! Oh I missed you! How are you?"

"I missed you too and I'm well just a little tired."

"I would guess! I saw you on TV and I heard about your little night with jake."

"Oh, he told you about that?"

"Yes! That was so romantic! You showed him girlie! But do you know what else he told me?"

"The wedding?"

"Yes! I'm so excited that you can come I was literally jumping on the couch, you have no idea!"

"Well I am glad you are happy. Me and the kids can't wait-"

"You forgot austin! I assume you will be bring him?" Cassidy interrupted

"As long as he wants to come."

"Hello! Cassidy? Ally? I'm right here. Still." Austin sang.

"You know her?" I asked him.

"Well yeah and there is also the fact that you just screamed her name..."

"Oh yeah right... So how do you know her?"

"We dated a while ago." Cassidy said.

"How do I not remember this?" I was so confused.

"It was during that time I went to California." Cassidy said

"Oh right! So then this must be awkward."

"Not really." Austin chimed in

"Can't be worse than me getting married to your ex and father of your children."

"You're right."

"Okay well I gotta go Alls! It was nice meeting you again austin, and ally I'll call you about bridesmaid dresses." Cassidy said cheerfully (and may I add awkwardly).

"Oh thanks again for paying but really I can pay now. Why else would I keep austin around?" I said.

"Heyyy!" Whined austin. I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Really it's no problem Alls! I'm paying and that's final, and if its okay you I want your kids to be flower girl and ring bearer. And don't ask I'm paying for that too."

"Of course! They would love to. And if you won't let me pay for that, I am paying for something else."

"Okay and speaking of the kids-" she grabbed 2 boxes out of her cart. "I got these for them. Sorry I can't go to the party, but I wanted them to have these. The 2 small gifts are from jake, the other ones are from me."

"Awww thanks Cass, that was so sweet! And while we are on gifts..."

"Oh no Cassidy! Leave while you can before she starts lecturing you on how terrible iPods are." Austin interrupted.

"Oh please austin I've heard it all before. I grew up with her- you learn to tune it out." Cassidy said. Really?

"You gotta teach me how to do that!" Austin said enthusiastically and then him and Cassidy started talking about all my flaws. They have been going for at Least 8 minutes now.

"Okay sorry to interrupt your little 'we hate ally party' but I'm exhausted." I finally said, obviously annoyed.

"Okay, bye- for real now." Cassidy said waving as she walked away. I slumped on austin shoulder.

"Can we go now?"

"Why are you so moody?" Austin asked as he grabbed 2 iPods and threw them in our basket. We started to walk to the check out line.

"I got 2 hours of sleep last night thanks to someone..."

"Oh right." A moment of silence passed. "OMG! BRILLIANT IDEA!" He shouted.

"Shhh! You are going to wake up all of Miami!" I scolded.

"Sorry, but I have the best idea ever!"

"And what would that be genius?"

"We can throw a surprise party for your kids at my place. I'll set up and you can sleep. Then we tell Dez to bring the kids over at 2ish."

"I heard sleep- I'm in."

"Okay." And we walked to the car. As soon as we got home and my head hit the pillow, I was out. The last thing I remember was austin asking me something about a pony...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" I felt 2 little bodies on top of me.

"There's the birthday boy and girl!" I hugged them tight and kissed them. "Happy birthday guys! How was your day so far?"

"It was awesome!" They started jumping on my- I mean Austin's- bed.

"Whoa calm down! I wanna hear all about it!"

"So Dez made us a big cake for breakfast." Andrea started, and Alex finished with "and then he made us official amputees at his zoo." They showed off their name tags. I laughed.

"Alex it's employees, not amputees!"

"Employees, amputees, same thing mommy!" I laughed again.

"Well either way I am glad you are excited. Did you really have that much fun with out me?" They nodded. I faked a gasp and hurt expression. Then I heard a little giggle coming from the hallway and I saw austin in the doorway. Spying, is he? Well I can have a little fun with this...

"Oh yeah did you guys know that mr. Austin is gross?" I said to the kids. Wow, ally, that's the best comeback you got? Austin came into the room now.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on a sec I am not gross. You all happen to love me!" He said, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Sure we do" I said nonchalantly.

"I understand you mommy. Boys have cooties!" Andrea giggled and I laughed too.

"Yes they do. Austin has cooties! Alex has cooties!" I sang with Andy.

"Oh yeah? Well then what if I do this." And then austin kissed me. Andy and Alex moaned and ewwwwed, but I obviously did not want to pull away. Deciding it would be better to wait for later, I broke the kiss and tried hard not to smile as I said "eww, Andy that was gross! Austin why did you do that to me?" Austin smirked.

"That was disgusting mr. Austin!" Andrea said.

"Yeah?" And then we all giggled for the thousandth time in like 5 minutes as he picked we up over his head and kissed her forehead. Of course, Alex wanted to be picked up too, so I tried.

"You are getting too big for this, Alex! Either that or mommy's getting old. I mean you are 5." I said

"Yeah and you are like a grandma! You are 23!" Alex said.

"Hey I bet if you ask any of your friend's moms how old they are none of them will say 23. You guys have a special mom." I said. It was true, I was the youngest class mom alive.

"Okay so do you guys wanna see your surprise now?" Austin said excitedly. I leaned over and whispered "how did they not find out yet?" He answered "one- they are 5 and two- I blindfolded them and carried them up." I shook my head. "Seriously?" He just nodded and I sighed as we got the kids off the bed and guided them down the dark hallway towards the steps. We were rounding a corner when andy stopped and tapped me on the shoulder (I was carrying her)

"What's up princess?" I asked

"Umm... Is daddy gonna be here? Because all of my other friends, like Jenny and Paige and skylar, they have daddy's at their party, but I never do." I just stood there frozen, not knowing how to respond to such a question. Thankfully austin came to my rescue.

"Ummm well this year you can say you had a famous daddy at your party!"

"What?" Me and the kids asked all equally confused.

"I know I may not be your real dad but I'm pretty close. I love you like I'm your daddy and I got you a pretty cool present your mommy doesn't like. Besides, how cool would it be to say that austin moon was your daddy?" Austin explained

"That's cool!" Andy shouted

"It makes sense too! I mean have you seen them kiss?" Alex asked and I laughed.

"Yes. A lot!" Andrea said. "So does this mean I can call you daddy?"

"If you want to. Otherwise you can keep calling me mr. Austin, either one."

"Okay"the twins agreed. They grabbed his hands, and mine too (can't forget me!) and then they said "let's go mommy and daddy." That sounded sweet, me and austin being referred to as parents together. I liked the idea, just didn't see it coming so soon, I mean everyone teased me about it, Cassidy, jay, jake, even Trish and my kids, but I was always to blind to realize that I loved him. Not that I'd be willing to, you know, do anything just yet, I mean I'm still recovering from everything with jake and whatnot. But is an option that I honestly have no time to think about right now because we were getting close to the stairs.

Soon the lights turned on and shouts of "SURPRISE!" Were heard loud and clear. The kids raced down the steps and me and austin stayed up too as I surveyed the scene. Tons of people, all that I recognized, filled downstairs and were all here for Alex ad Andrea. I hugged austin tight.

"This is amazing, austin, you didn't have to do this!"

"I know, but I wanted to!"

"Thank you! Honestly this is the best present a mom can give her kids."

"And a daddy."

"Oh yeah... About that..." I began but austin interrupted "oh come on and just kiss me already!" He whined, and so I did. It was perfect- I even heard some awwwws and whistles from downstairs. It was gonna be a long night.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The party was fantastic and the kids had a blast. By 9 o'clock everyone was gone. We had pizza, cake, played games, and since they got so many presents, I told them to open a few and save some for tomorrow when things weren't as crazy. I especially saved jakes for tomorrow so i could personally Watch them open it incase it was like a bomb or something. They opened my/ Austin's iPods and love love loved them. Trish got them a bunch of crazy stuff. They got some cute clothes from people from school and a bunch of other stuff I can't remember. Over all it was a great day, and i couldn't have asked for a better 5th birthday for my kids. As soon as we got them in to bed after a long time protesting, they were asleep. So much for that. Me and austin didn't bother cleaning (remember how his maids only worked like 2 times a year? Looks like tomorrow is gonna be one of those days.) we were so exhausted, we barely made it to the couch on the opposite side of the spare bedroom the kids were in. Somehow the kids ended up with us and although it was cramped, it was cute and I heard them say "nite mommy and daddy." so I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

And that is how one 5 year olds little question brought a family together.


	12. Oovoo Language

**Oovoo Language**

Happy new year! Yeah, I know I'm late, but it's been a rough past few weeks. Austin has been gone since December 26th and I miss him like crazy. He was shooting a new music video for a song we just wrote together. He was offered to guest star at a few showings of a One Direction tour, but that would mean leaving on December 21st, and missing Christmas. I was all for the idea, I'm a huge directioner. I know I may be a little old to fangirl, so I just tell everyone that I strongly enjoy watching them sing. Austin never had to know, but when he was offered the chance I spilled and knew it was too late to cover. Anyway, he refused to go, as he would never miss Christmas. Ever. He was almost going to decline the music video too, but I told him he had to do that. And as much as it broke my heart, it broke his, but I waved goodybye from airport window with the kids by my side. It was hard to be a musician in Miami, when everything happens in either New York or California.

I knew I was going to miss him lots, but by that Wednesday night (yeah, the same day he left) I couldn't handle it anymore.

Texting was too complicated because he yelled at me for using full words- like instead of lol I wrote laugh out loud. Sorry, but I was raised to use good English. Then there was calling but the signal would get messed up, or someone else would try calling and I never knew when he was going to be available or not.

If the whole "lol" thing wasn't bad enough, I had my self esteem lowered even more when I didn't know about yet another modern thing (remember, my kids had to teach me about austin? Wow, that seems so long ago!) apparently Oovoo is the new thing. Actually it's been around for a while but it's new For me. My kids told me about it that night, and its perfect beacause I will always see when austin is logged on or not, and I don't have to type anything, I just talk. The only issue was coming up with a username. The kids made it "mommyluvsA&A" but I quickly changed it to "allyg8ter29". I know, I'm cool. Me and austin chat every night and even the kids do. And now I've invented a new language. Oovoo language. Wanna see some? Well too bad I'm showing you anyway.

**Oh my god, it's your face!**

_December 27th, 2012_

_12:01 am_

**"Oh my god, it's your face!" **I yelled to the screen.

"Shhh, Alls. It's really late. People in the hotel are gonna complain."

"Sorry austin, but this is just so cool! The video- you- and ahhhh!" I screamed. "Oh and technically it's early morning." I added. Austin face palmed.

"Remind me why I keep you around?"

"Because I'm the only one who can wrote you a decent song and you love me." I screamed again. I couldn't contain it anymore. This was way too cool. Can he see me too? I should have worn a better outfit.

"You seriously had no idea about this?"

"No this is awesome, I can hear, see and talk to you!" He laughed that massively adorable laugh of his. And I couldn't help but smirk.

We talk for a few more minutes until I hear a little voice scream, "mommy! I'm scared!" And then an almost crying Andrea ran into my room. She crawled up on to my lap and hugged me tight.

"What's wrong Andy?" I cooed as she cried into my chest. It was a bad dream.

"Hey princess! Don't cry!" Austin said and immediately caught Andreas attention.

"Is that mr austin?" Andrea sniffled.

"Yep that's him! I oovooed him, is that cool?" I asked.

"Yup." She answered simply as she waved. Austin waved back.

"You wanna tell me about that dream?" I asked. She shook her head and hid back Into my chest. "It was scary!" She mumbled.

"It was just a dream! And I'm right here. Shhh!" I tried again. But there is just something about austin...

"Listen princess, I have bad dreams too! But do you know what always makes me feel better?" She shook her head. "A lullaby." And then he grabbed his guitar out of nowhere and started to sing. Andy was asleep faster than you could say "banana face" (I know I'm weird, don't judge).

"Well now I know why I keep you around." I said with a sleeping Andrea on my lap.

"I'm pretty great."

"That's what you think."

"Okay so I'll leave my two little girls to sleep."

"Can we Oovoo again tomorrow? I miss you!"

"Of course."

"Oh and just incase I have my little freak out again, 'oh my god it's your face' means i love you. Okay?" He laughed and waved.

"Goodnight Alls." I blew him a kiss before shutting the laptop and falling asleep with a smile on my face for probably the 10th time this month.

**Don't make me mute you!**

_December 28th, 2012_

_4:08 pm_

"Do your homework and then you can come talk to mr. Austin."

"But mommy we don't want to! It hard." Alex whined. I looked at the sheet. Naming colors. Seriously? They are 5 they should know this by now!

"Austin can't stay online forever!" I sang and the kids ran to their room to finish the homework. I turned back to the screen.

"If only they would always listen to me that quickly." I said to austin through the screen.

"They weren't doing it for you. It was for me!" Austin said smirking.

"No!" I gave me that look. "Okay maybe."

"I mean you are always so rules, rules, rules! No wonder they never listen!"

"They love me and I am not just rules."

"You kind of are no fun."

"I am so fun!"

"Do you remember the birthday present fiasco?"

"Those workbook were great and they would love to play with them!"

"Did you not just hear them complaining about homework about colors? Colors!"

"**Don't make me mute you!**"

"What is thy supposed to mean?"

"If you don't stop being mean to me I will press the mute button."

"Oh I'm so scared." He mock whined. I was going to have a little fun with this. I pretended to press the mute button. He started to talk and mock me.

"What's that? I can't hear you because I muted you!" I yelled.

"Aww that's so sad, because I just said some really nice things about my beautiful girlfriend." He said.

"No you didn't!" I shouted back, the covered my mouth realizing what I did.

"Ha! I knew you didn't actually mute me!"

"One day I will." I said.

"Well hopefully we won't have to do many more of these." Just then the kids ran in.

"We are done mommy!" They yelled, waving their sheets in the air.

"Well after this talk you won't want to video chat anymore." I said motioning to the kids. "Alex, this is the mute button. If austin gets annoying, just press it and he will magically stop talking!" I said

"Goodbye ally!" Austin said

"I'm going." I said walking out the door, trying my hardest not to grin like a fool.

**Screen kiss **

_December 31st, 2012/January 1st 2013_

_11:56 pm_

"Look at my hat aunt Trish got me!" Andrea said to austin over the laptop.

"Wow, sweetie you Look so pretty!" Austin said as he smiled brightly. Alex came over and blew the horn straight towards the screen. Austin pretended that it was loud and I laughed. We were having a New Year's Eve party at Trish's house. The kids ran away to play with all the other kids. I turned back to austin.

"Happy new year!" I said, waving my noise maker.

"Not yet!" Austin laughed.

"Oh you are so specific!" I whined.

"I can mute you!" Austin cried.

"Hey that's my line!"

"You know it's been almost a week that I haven't kissed you."

"Awww, little austin is homesick?"

"No, I'm just sad that I have to miss your party. I miss you." I blew him a kiss.

"Is that better?"

"No. How about a screen kiss?"

"A screen kiss?"

"Yeah we just kiss the screen in the same spot so it's like we are kissing."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Do you know how unsanitary that is?"

"It's a laptop screen ally!"

"Yeah, a screen that my kids use!"

"Fine ill just have to wait-" he checked his watch. "2 minutes."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I'm so dumb.

"You know the tradition. Kiss at midnight?"

"But I already told you I'm not kissing that screen."

"Who said anything about kissing the screen?" And suddenly, his voice felt oddly close and real. Like it wasn't coming out of the video. I turned around and in the doorway was none other than me. Austin Himself.

"Austin!" I screamed as I ran as fast as I could to the blonde guy leaning in the doorway. He picked me up and spun me around.

"Who said we had to wait until midnight?" He said and kissed me perfectly. We let go when we hear to little voices.

"Can we mute you now?" Alex and Andy said before austin showered them in Hugs and kisses. The countdown started and soon enough, the new year began. I kissed Him again, you know, since it was midnight. Shouts of happy new year were everywhere. A happy new year it was.

And that's my Oovoo language.


End file.
